Inaba Gangsta Paradise
by Tian Long
Summary: Versi remake dari Persona 4: Birth of Tragedy yang saia putuskan untuk dihentikan dengan beberapa  atau mungkin banyak  perubahan. OC, chara death.
1. Prolog

**Inaba Gangsta Paradise**

**Genre : Suspense**

**Synopsis : Versi remake dari Persona 4: Birth of Tragedy yang saia putuskan untuk dihentikan dengan beberapa (atau mungkin banyak) perubahan. OC, chara death, **

**Disclaimer : Persona itu punya Atlus, punya saya cuma OC saja**

**Author's note : Don't like don't read...that's all folks^^**

**

* * *

**

.

PROLOG

.

"_One death is a tragedy; one million is a statistic."_

_- Joseph Stalin -_

_._

_Shinjuku, Jepang_

_Pukul 11.00_

.

Konon, kematian dapat menjemput kapan saja dan datang dengan segala cara. Banyak sekali peribahasa yang kiranya berusaha untuk menjelaskan makna dari fase akhir siklus hidup tersebut. Sebut saja Eleanor Roosevelt yang mendeskripsikan kematian sebagai suatu tahap dimana kita berhenti untuk melakukan apa-apa dan sebuah pepatah kuno yang menyamakan proses kematian dengan jalan pulang ke rumah.

Begitu banyak.

Begitu penuh retorika filsafat.

Semuanya mengawang-awang dalam idealisme relung hati yang tiada batas. Menerawang jauh ke depan tanpa melihat kehidupan nyata di dunia fana.

Apakah ada seorang yang tahu apa rasanya?

Rasa dimana kau mendapati segala yang ada di hadapanmu serasa menguap bak gumpalan asap di perapian, ketika kesadaranmu serasa tercabut dari batang otak yang menghubungkan setiap saraf di dalam tubuhmu sebagaimana emosimu merasuk dalam setiap pikirannya.

Perih adalah rasa pertama yang kau terima.

Sakit menjadi akibatnya.

Bingung harus berkata apa, tersesat tanpa harus bilang bagaimana. Itulah yang sekarang tengah dirasakan oleh seorang Souji Seta saat ini. Saat dimana ia mencengkram dadanya sebelum terjatuh tak berdaya di atas aspal jalanan yang sendu, basah terkena lumuran darah yang mengalir dari liang besar pada jantung yang telah berlubang tertembus peluru tajam.

Ia kesakitan...

Dan dengan memandang samar ke arah tangannya yang merah, lelaki itu menyadari apa penyebabnya.

Dicobanya untuk menggerakkan bibir dengan nafasnya yang telah terengah-engah, menggetarkan mulutnya dengan kata-kata tetapi tiada suara yang terucap. Bungkam dan gerakan, menciptakan kenihilan pesan bagi orang-orang yang mulai bermunculan mengerumuni dirinya. Coba menolong dengan tatapan penuh keheranan.

Semuanya terlambat.

Bagaikan sebuah kereta api cepat, waktu sudah tidak bisa memberi kesempatan kedua. Mengundang malaikat maut yang agaknya telah berdiri di depan mata yang semakin kabur, menyisakan cahaya penuh kehidupan di setiap detik terakhir sementara kebekuan otak mulai menjalari setiap organ yang mulai dingin tanda semua akan usai.

"Apakah aku harus mati penasaran seperti ini?" Pekik hatinya di saat cahaya terakhir mulai meredup secara perlahan di pelupuk mata. Maksud hati ingin mengarahkan tangannya ke atap sebuah bangunan di seberang sana seolah berseru "Lihatlah tanganku!", apalah daya tubuhnya tinggal seonggok daging mati yang siap menjadi mayat berkalang tanah.

Hanya kebingungan bercampur ngeri yang bersambut di wajah-wajah di sekitarnya.

Tak satupun tahu apa dinyana maksud gerakan kecil tangan sebelum padam.

Cahaya hilang tanda kepergian seorang pemuda.

Di bawah terik mentari yang bersinar merona.

Sementara di kejauhan, di atap sebuah gedung pencakar langit bernama _Tokyo Metropolitan Goverment Building_. Seorang lelaki berpakaian hitam memandang dingin kerumunan dari balik _sniper scope_-nya dengan senyum puas seorang dorna seraya mencoret satu-satunya nama yang belum tergores di secarik kertas di genggaman bertuliskan :

.

SOUJI SETA

.

Sesaat sebelum sosoknya bangun dan beranjak pergi. Seolah berniat melupakan segalanya dalam sebuah ledakan kecil yang memberangus senapan dan bukti dalam sepi. Lalu menghilang...lenyap bersama angin.

Kecuali satu laporan...

.

"Target telah dimusnahkan"

.

.

_TBC_

.

.

.

V


	2. Bab 1 : The Funeral

**Inaba Gangsta Paradise**

**Genre: Suspense/ Mystery**

**Synopsis: Versi remake dari Persona 4: Birth of Tragedy yang saia putuskan untuk dihentikan dengan beberapa (atau mungkin banyak) perubahan. OC, chara death.**

**Disclaimer: Persona itu punya Atlus, punya saya cuma OC saja**

**Author's Note: Don't like don't read...that's all folks**

* * *

Bagian Pertama / Eka

Ashes to Ashes,

Dust to Dust

.

* * *

.

BAB 1

THE FUNERAL

.

_Awan berarak membawa duka_

_tangis orang terbarkan lara_

_Hari ini ia berpulang_

_tinggalkan semua jauh di belakang_

_._

_Tokyo, Jepang_

_1 Bulan Kemudian_

_._

Barisan awan terhampar menghias angkasa, tutupi langit dengan kelabu sedih bercampur duka. Selagi detak kota terus berjalan tanpa kenal sedu sedan. Mobil tak bernyawa tetap melaju mantap mencengkram aspal. Orang-orang terus bergerak hilir mudik kesini lalu kesana. Ada yang sendiri, berdua dan serombongan. Mendengarkan musik atau bercengkrama. Berbicara maupun bertengkar. Yang satu senang, yang satu muram. _Harajuku_, formal maupun _casual. _Dari urusan kerja hingga sekolah. Masing-masing sibuk dengan urusannya. Lupakan gagak terbang melintas kota, sebarkan serak parau suara unggas hitam serombongan satu komplotan.

Keras.

Namun tertelan.

Digerus bising megapolitan.

Kota besar sarat aktivitas.

Saat itu waktu baru menginjak pukul 10.00 sebelum petang. Fajar menyingsing telah lewat beberapa jam. Harusnya hari bergulir cerah, indah nan bersahabat. Akan tetapi alam agaknya tengah masygul bukan kepalang. Alihkan kerontang pada kelembaban di luar keharusan, laksana alunan bunyi sutra tidak biasa dari dalam sebuah bangunan besar beratap hitam. Tempat segala durja berkumpul dalam kawanan besar arus kesedihan terpancar. Dimana Souji Seta terbaring kaku dalam peti mati dingin berselimut bunga menanti perabuan. Jalan terakhir menuju nirwana.

Ya, ini adalah prosesi perabuan.

Acara terakhir memohon rantai samsara dilepaskan.

Demi mampu berpindah semesta.

Via isak tangis penghantar keberangkatan dari keluarga, teman dan pacar. Yang silih berganti iringi rapal doa seorang biksu tua dalam balutan irama tunggal _mokugyo_**[1] **renta berbentuk sederhana. Tanpa ukiran, gambar juga perlambang kecuali rona coklat sederhana seperti tasbih kecil yang berputar perlahan di tangan sang tetua. Dengan disaksikan ratusan pelayat berbaju hitam. Dari bermacam varian latar belakang. Baik bawahan maupun rekanan. Peduli sedih atau bukan. Benar meratap apa bayaran.

Tokh, intinya semua kembali mengutip ungkapan lama: Dari debu tanah menjadi debu tanah. Itulah cara manusia tercipta. Ia ada dari tiada akan tetapi kepada ketiadaan itu jualah keberadaan itu 'kan berpulang. Karena semuanya berawal dari ketiadaan. Sebagaimana dipahami benar oleh seorang detektif bernama Naoto Shirogane yang tengah berjaga di luar sembari terus mengawasi serta mengamati seluruh prosesi jelang kremasi bersama seluruh anggota kepolisian gabungan. Guna cegah segala kemungkinan buruk tercipta. Mengingat saat ditemukan meninggal, posisi Souji Seta adalah sebagai putra bungsu Soujiro Seta, _oyabun_**[2]** Seta_-gumi_ yang merupakan kelompok Yakuza terbesar di daerah Timur. Yang wilayahnya terbentang dari Hokkaido sampai Gunma, sementara jaringan luarnya luas meliputi Hong Kong, Bangkok hingga Brazil. Memiliki puluhan ribu anak buah, ratusan _clan_ dan ribuan koneksi. Berpenghasilan besar akibat kepemikian properti, tempat judi, prostitusi, penjualan senjata hingga narkoba dengan dukungan sistem pengelolaan keuangan serba canggih, terpercaya lagi tidak terlacak. Laksana kerajaan mafia Al Capone yang sempat menggetarkan Amerika Serikat pada era 1920-an. Bukan keponakan seorang tanpa nama dari Inaba bernama Ryoutarou Dojima, apalagi kakak seorang bocah bernama Nanako Dojima.

Alhasil, hal ini tentunya sukses menimbulkan kegemparan. Tidak hanya terbatas dunia hitam tetapi masyarakat secara keseluruhan. Koran-koran, majalah hingga berita televisi silih berganti menyiarkan _update _perkembangan penyelidikan. Opini-opini pun sontak bermunculan. Kemanakah mereka akan mengarah? Padahal semua tahu kesehatan sang _oyabun_ kini sudah nihil kemungkinan 'tuk diharapkan. _Stroke_ dan jantung terus menggerogoti badan. Sedangkan selaku calon penerus kerajaan, Souji Seta dipandang luas sebagai figur "anti kekerasan". Pembawa kedamaian bagi dunia kelam yang senantiasa memanas. Kebalikan Mitsuhiko Seta, sang kakak yang terkenal berkepala panas nihil kesabaran.

Tak pelak, peristiwa ini kontan saja membuat segala spekulasi mengenai pemegang puncak tampuk kekuasaan dunia hitam semakin bermuara pada ketidakjelasan. Malah sangat mungkin pula memancing pertumpahan darah akibat kematian Souji yang jauh dari kata wajar. Dengan lubang menganga di dada berikan penjelasan. Jantung terkoyak haturkan kesaksian. Bisu namun sederhana. Terlalu sederhana malah. Sampai-sampai engkau tidak akan membutuhkan ahli forensik untuk bisa mengatakan jika pria berambut abu-abu itu sesungguhnya benar dibunuh orang. Via senapan bermuatan peluru kaliber 7.62 x 54 mmR selaku duta malaikat pencabut nyawa. Kegilaan macam apakah gerangan?

Jujur, Jepang kini tidak ada ubahnya dengan sebuah kompor panas yang siap meledak.

Dengan segudang pertanyaan miskin penjelasan.

Bedebah memang.

Sundal!

Si pelaku itu! Si pembunuh tolol itu! Memangnya dia pikir dia itu siapa? _Blackhand_**[3]** abad ke-21? Gavrilo Princip**[4]** era baru? Entah siapalah jahanam itu. Manakala akibat sebutir pelurunya, perang antar keluarga Yakuza pecah meluluh lantakkan segala. Jelas terkutuklah ia karenanya.

Bajingan!

Memikirkan hal-hal seputar kematian Souji Seta sungguh sama sekali tidak dapat mendatangkan ketenangan apapun bagi Naoto Shirogane, sang _Detective Prince_. Bahkan saat disaksikannya peti mati berisi _senpai_-nya itu berjalan masuk ke dalam jilatan api tungku pembakaran. Naoto justru semakin bertambah gusar. Serasa ingin berteriak namun suatu bagian dalam batinnya menahannya 'tuk berbuat demikian tetapi sebatas meremas remuk kaleng kosong minuman kopi di tangannya sebelum membantingnya ke tempat sampah.

Ia pun kemudian menghela nafas. Ajukan ragam pertanyaan tanpa jawaban. Lagi-lagi dalam hatinya yang tengah bimbang. Hanya saja kali ini jauh lebih sederhana, normalnya seorang sahabat yang tengah berduka. Diawali dengan kata "kenapa" lalu "apa" untuk kemudian berakhir pada ungkapan "mengapa". Bentuk ketidakpercayaan atas peristiwa di depan mata. Tanyakan singkatnya pertemuan, juga cepatnya perpisahan kepada sang Mahasutradara. Saat gerimis akhirnya turun menghapus kering seisi daratan. Sebelum ucapan Ryoutarou Dojima membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kamu tidak ikut masuk ke dalam?"

"Eh... Er.. Ti-tidak..." jawab detektif muda tersebut. Sedikit terbata oleh ketidaksiapan pikiran pasca penarikan paksa kesadaran dari khayal menuju dunia fana secara kebetulan via perantaraan ucapan sang "mitra", seorang detektif resmi kepolisian Inaba penyandang nama Dojima. Yang pada saat bersamaan sebenarnya juga masih merupakan kerabat dari keluaga Seta meskipun menyandang nama berbeda.

"Apa kamu yakin, Shirogane? Setelah ini kamu tak akan pernah bisa melihatnya lagi kecuali melalui foto."

Naoto mengangguk. Betapa pun juga ia hendak berniat masuk ke dalam, selalu saja sebagian dirinya senantiasa menahannya untuk lakukan perbuatan. Tegar? Remaja berambut biru itu memang berusaha demikian. Akan tetapi manakala ia harus menatap pada puluhan, atau bahkan ratusan mata pelayat di dalamnya. Dia tidak akan kuat menahan makna dari setiap mata yang terpancar. Karena sekalipun ini bukanlah prosesi perabuan pertama yang ia datangi. Keberadaan Souji sebagai sosok yang didoakan sudah barang tentu memiliki pengecualian. Sebab karena Souji, ia menjadi marah pada kesedihan palsu kerabat-kerabat _senpai_-nya yang tamak. Simpati pada keluarga yang ditinggalkan. Sekaligus empati terhadap sahabat-sahabatnya yang dirundung nestapa tak berkesudahan. Terutama seperti terlihat di raut wajah beberapa orang seperjuangan kasus Inaba beberapa bulan silam.

Yukiko sang pacar.

Rise sang bintang.

Dan Teddie si periang.

Siapa berani jamin air mata _Tantei Ouji_ takkan ikut tertumpah? Dalam suatu upacara duka keluarga mafia ternama. Yang dihadiri oleh detektif ternama.

Wanita bernama eksentrik itu pun lalu terdiam. Kemudian memalingkan arah pandangan menuju pintu masuk area bangunan sembari tersenyum getir menatap mega kelabu yang sendu di atasnya. Lalu berkata.

"Mungkin lebih baik begini."

Alhasil, pembicaraan mereka pun kembali berlangsung senyap miskin kata. Dengan hanya sepasang mata sang opas sampaikan makna. Seakan menangkap galau dari kalbu puan remaja berambut biru di sebelahnya. Tersamar, namun tergambar sedemikian rupa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan Nanako-_chan_?"

"Tidak lebih baik," jawab Ryoutarou pelan sambil mengambil sebatang _Marlboro_ dari saku kemejanya, menyulutnya kemudian menghisapnya perlahan. Sebelum melanjutkan perkataan "Anak itu menangis terus sejak kemarin." dengan asap tembakau hangatkan badan. Ingin lanjut bicara kalau saja kedua alat penglihatannya tidak mendapati turunnya sekitar tujuh atau delapan orang berwajah familiar dari dua buah _Mercedes _ML350 hitam yang baru saja terparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Sehingga pembicaraan terhenti seketika hanya untuk digantikan oleh ajakan si penyandang nama Dojima terhadap segenap mitranya guna lakukan pencegahan ketimbang biarkan ancaman pertumpahan darah jadi nyata. Sebab mereka adalah orang-orang berbahaya. Bawahan langsung petinggi keluarga lawan penyimpan dendam terhadap Souji Seta. Yang sukses menjerumuskan anak ketuanya ke dalam penjara akibat suatu tindak pembunuhan. Di kota kecil bernama Inaba.

Kontan polisi pun dengan cepat melakukan penghadangan.

.

_TBC_

_._

"_Pada masa pembunuhan manusia,_

_ratap tangis dan kesedihan menyertainya,_

_Pada saat menang perang,_

_upacara kematian mengiringinya."_

_._

_Laozi—Daodejing_

_._

* * *

**Sedikit _komentaar:_**

**[1] mokugyo: disebut juga sebagai _wooden fish _atau _Chinese Block_. Sejenis alat musik perkusi berbahan dasar kayu yang banyak digunakan untuk upacara-upacara agama Buddha, terutama aliran Mahayana.**

**[2] oyabun: boss/ ketua tertinggi dalam kelompok yakuza **

**[3] blackhand: mengacu pada kelompok _Unification or Death_ yang merupakan perkumpulan militer rahasia yang didirikan oleh tentara Kerajaan Serbia pada tanggal 6 September 1901. Merupakan salah satu organisasi penyebab pecahnya Perang Dunia I**

**[4] Mengacu pada seorang anggota Blackhand yang berhasil membunuh Pangeran Franz Ferdinand dari Austria berserta istrinya-faktor utama penyebab pecahnya Perang Dunia I**


End file.
